Typically, commercial and military aircraft are provided with probes mounted on the fuselages thereof for sensing wind pressure when in flight, used to compute the velocity and altitude of such aircraft in flight. Such probes are highly sensitive and proned to impairment upon being subjected to physical impact, extreme temperatures, certain reactive chemicals, various containments and the like, when the aircraft is out of service on the ground, simply parked, stored or undergoing repair and/or maintenance. In the prior art, there has been developed a number of protective covers for such probes, particularly pilot probes, which are designed to shield such probes from exposure to such harmful elements. Although such prior art covers have been useful in shielding such probes, more effective shielding and protection from such elements has been found to be desireable. In particular, it has been found to be desireable to more effectively shield such probes from physical impact which would impair their performance. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a still more improved cover for a pilot probe which more effectively shields and protects such a probe from the aforementioned deleterious elements when an aircraft on which such probe or probes are mounted is on the ground, usually parked, stored or undergoing some form of repair or maintenance activity and subject to possible damage.